


Curse

by BlueRiot89



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Curses, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRiot89/pseuds/BlueRiot89
Summary: Carolina has secrets and Kimball is curious.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Emily Grey, Agent Carolina/Emily Grey/Vanessa Kimball, Agent Carolina/Vanessa Kimball
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of my werewolf AU and First fic ever.

Carolina felt like she was going to puke. She hurried down the basement stairs, locking the door behind her. She was dreading this night for days. She felt a chill run up her spine. Kimball was asleep in their bedroom. Carolina longed to be back in their bed, curled up against Vanessa. She huffed and grabbed the chains from a box in the corner. She took a seat near the back of the basement right in front of a metal beam. As she began to wind the chains around her wrist and beam she felt another chill run up her spine. As she shackled herself to the wall as the chills got more frequent and painful. The hair on her arms stood up straight. Her mind started to deteriorate. Every sound the chains made started getting softer, including the faint sound of the basement door opening. Carolina didn't care. Small pains shot up and down her body. She could feel her teeth grow. She heard the soft patter of footsteps. "Carolina?" She turned her head and saw Kimball. Her face was twisted in shock and fear. "V-Vanessa, what are you..." She cut her self off with a growl. Kimball walked forward, her steps cautious. "No! Stay away!" Carolina shouted, her own voice quiet in her ears. Kimball stopped as Carolina fell to her knees. She was just out of Carolina's reach. "Y-you need to go back upstairs." Carolina said with a shaking voice. "No. Not until you tell me whats going on." Kimball reached over and grabbed her arm. "You don't under-!" Carolina recoiled in pain. Kimball fell backwards with a start. She watched in horror as Carolina began to transform. It started with her arms. The hair grew and turned black and white. Claws replaced her finger nails and her body started to grow. The hair started to spread covering her whole body. She howled in pain. Kimball put a hand over her mouth and froze. She watched as bones broke and healed over and over again. The plain white shirt she wore, ripped and tore until it was nothing but shreds. The bottom of her sweats ripped until their was only the knee above left. Kimball watched until their was a big, black and white beast in front of her. It huffed in and out staying on its hands and knees. "C-Carolina?" Kimball said out loud. The beast didn't react. Kimball got up and moved quietly around. That's when she noticed the chains. The Chains wrapped around a metal beam and connected to the arms of the thing in front of her. The swallowed and opened her mouth. "Carolina?...babe? Are you...are you OK?" Their was a few second of silence until Kimball heard growling. A clawed hand shot up and grabbed her by the waist. Kimball panicked and kicked. It stood of both hind legs and came face to face with her. Its green eyes, angry and fuming, staring into her soul. "Carolina...?!" Kimball spoke out in panic. The wolf shut its eyes and shook its head. Its eyes flustered open and stared at her again only this time with fear. Kimball was dropped and Carolina scurried back. They sat their staring at each other for must of been hours until Kimball spoke. "So..how are you gonna explain this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Carolina sat their. Her large form towering over Kimball by a large margin. "Well?" Carolina curled in on herself with a whine. She sat on the floor and said nothing. Kimball, still recovering from when she was grabbed, walked over and crouched down. Her eyes were not quite lever with Carolina's, but she didn't care. "Talk to me." Carolina hesitated for a minuet, then pointed to her mouth. "What?...Oh... You can't talk, can you?" Kimball trailed off as Carolina whined once again. Kimball huffed. "Jesus Christ Lina. You could have mentioned this at least." Her tone was harsh with a bit of sarcasm. "Get up. Where going back to bed." She said as she stood and dusted herself off. Carolina tilted her head to the side. Like a curious puppy. "You heard me. Come on." She stood up quickly, the chains rattling with the sudden movement. "Key?" Carolina cringed and tapped her fingers together. "Let me guess, your usual hiding spot?" Kimball said as she crossed her arms. Carolina shrugged. Sighing, Kimball walked up the stairs and to the kitchen. She opened the drawer left of the fridge and pulled up a fake bottom. Inside was a pistol, silver bullets, and a silver key. "I always wondered what she need these for. Now I know." She grabbed the key, closed the drawer, and walked back down stairs. Carolina waited patiently, flinching when she saw the key. "Now I know why you got silver." Kimball let out in a huff as she undid all her chains. She noticed that while the chains were small enough not to let her claws slip out, they were large enough for Carolina to slip her human hands out. Carolina pulled her claws back and rubbed her wrist. "Lets go, dipshit." Carolina growled at the last comment but complied. She followed her up the stairs and up to their bedroom. Kimball laid on her side of the bed and huffed. Carolina waited a solid minuet before she went up behind her and wrapped her body around Kimball. Within a matter of minuets, Kimball was out. Leaving Carolina to her thoughts. *Why is she so calm about this? Has she dealt with werewolves before? Why am I able to control this now, I wasn't able to be in control before?...Why is my life so dame weird?* It took a few minuets but soon snores could be heard through out the room.

Kimball grunted as sunlight came through there window, straight into her eyes. She pulled Carolina's arm up to cover her eyes. *Wait.* Her eyes opened wide as she pulled Carolina's HUMAN arm away from her face. She followed it back down to her torso with the ripped shirt. *Shes human again?* Carolina was snoring peacefully in her sleep. "Lina. Lina, babe." She waited a few seconds, nothing. "Oh for god sake. Carolina Church! Wake the hell up!." Carolina shot up instantly, her eyes filled with panic. "What the- oh...Hi Nessa." Carolina cringed under her gaze, knowing in full she had a lot of explaining to do. "Don't hi Nessa me. Get changed and meet me down stairs...You lovely wolf." She added the last part to assure Carolina that she wasn't going to die today. Kimball walked down stairs to get some coffee ready. Carolina grabbed a spare pair of green Cargo pants and a black tee. She threw them on and grabbed her watch of the nightstand. Quickly going down the stairs, she stepped into the kitchen just as Kimball set down two coffee mugs. "Take a seat, babe." Carolina, knowing she was already knee deep in, sat down and glanced down at the contents of the table. Her pistol with silver bullets,a note with instructions,a silver key, and a book she hadn't seen before sat in front of her. "So I understand the key, but the pistol is what i'm concerned about." Kimball picked up the note and read it out loud. "In case emergency take this and shoot me." Carolina looked down as she read it aloud. "So, from what i'm getting off this is, is if you every lose your mind and go wolf crazy I am to shoot at you." Carolina nodded. "That...I can understand." She threw the note away, and unloaded the gun. "But i'm not going to do that." She took the bullets and stuffed them in her pocket. The book was pushed into Carolina's view. She picked it up and silently read the title. "Legend of the Werewolf." She glanced up at Kimball. "What is this?" Kimball smiled and grabbed on of Carolina's hands. "Believe it or not I know a lot about werewolf's. I studied them before the war." Carolina looked surprised. "How did you think I know you wouldn't hurt me last night? So tell me, how did you become a werewolf?" Carolina gave a weak smile and started to talk. She told Kimball her whole story. After a few more hours of talking Kimball finally ended the conversation. "Just promise me you won't hide in the basement anymore." Carolina laughed loud. "I promise, as long as you don't kick me out of bed." Carolina wrapped around her arms around Kimballs waist and smiled wickedly."You dirty dog." Kimball smiled back and hugged her back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is just smut. Smut in upcoming chapters.

Soft lips pressed against Carolina's. They were fierce, with a sense of determination. Kimball pressed Carolina back against the counter. Her hands went for the bulge in the others pants. She felt Carolina shudder, her breath hitched. She teased the bulge with her middle finger. "Nessa. Please." She loved the way Carolina squirmed. Crouching down she unbuckled her belt. "You want this?" Carolina nodded. "Yes." Kimball smirked. "Yes, what?" Carolina growled, "Yes, I want you to suck me off." Kimball laughed as she pushed down her clothes. "There we go." She grabbed her large, hard cock. "Ah..." She licked the tip and smiled again when she looked up. Carolina's face was flushed red. She looked her is the eye as Kimball finally stuck her in her mouth. "God dame..." Carolina reached down and grabbed her hair, her other hand going to her face. She watched through her fingers as Kimballs head bobbed back and forth. Her organism was fast approaching. Kimball knew this and pulled off. "Wha-!" Kimball pulled her in for another kiss stealing her breath. "Not yet, I believe we have visitors today." Kimball reached into a drawer behind Carolina and pulled of out a small cage. "This is for not telling me about your other side." Carolina groaned. "Dame it." Kimball locked the cage and putt the key in her shirt. "Pants up. They will be here any minuet." Carolina pulled up her pants, re buckled her belt, and followed Kimball out into the living room. Kimball reached over and grabbed her crotch. Carolina hissed, knowing she would do this every chance she got. Her ears perked and she walked towards the door. A knock sounded and she opened the door. It was Wash and Tucker. "Jeez, that was fast." Wash said as he walked through the door. "I heard you through the door." Tucker lifted a brow and, "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Carolina rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. "Hi Wash." Said Kimball as she gave him a hug. Tucker stood next to Wash and didn't notice how Kimball, again grabbed Carolina's crotch. She Squeezed her eyes shut and made no sound. Kimball was smirking. Carolina sighed 'Fuck you' behind Tuckers back. She mouthed the words 'you will' back to her. "So what is planned for today?" Asked Wash as Kimball let him go."Nothing really, I just figured we hang out for today." Tucker agreed and headed towards the couch, Wash following behind. Carolina walked behind him and Kimball took the time to pat her ass. Carolina pulled her aside. "Later?" Kimball nodded. The day consisted of them sitting on the couch and watching TV. Kimball managed to catch Carolina off guard more than once and grab her dick. By the end of the day Carolina was aching for a release.

Kimball hugged Wash and Tucker goodbye. Carolina waved from her place in the kitchen. Kimball shut the door and turned the lock. Walking towards the kitchen, she teased Carolina again. "What's wrong babe? Something wanting out?" Carolina panted. "You've had your fun, Vanessa, please..." Carolina whined. She grinned and walked up the stairs. "Follow me and maybe i'll stop." Carolina followed her up the stairs and to their room. "Pants." Was all Kimball said. Carolina pulled down her pants and sat on the bed. Pulling the key from her shirt, Kimball unlocked the cage and freed Carolina's aching member. Not wasting anytime, Kimball sucked her cock. After being pent up all day, Carolina didn't last long. She came in Kimballs mouth, her seed filling up her throat. She swallowed most of it. She sat up and kissed her pet. Sharing the last of her own cum with her. After she pulled away she started to pull off her clothing. She ordered Carolina to do the same. Caroling obeyed. After she was stripped she watched as Vanessa got down in-front of her and spread her legs. "Come here and fuck me." Carolina got down and grabbed some lube from the bed. She lathered herself up and pressed the tip inside her pussy. They both moaned, Carolina's cock was large due to her Lycanthropy. Carolina thrust inside her fully. "Shit, your so big." Carolina didn't hear her, her thoughts clouded. She started a genital pace, knowing Vanessa couldn't handle her when she was wild. Her pace was loving, and Kimball loved it. She wrapped her arms around her back and held tight. Moans and slaps filling the silence. Carolina loved her so much, that she couldn't put it into words just yet. Her pace sped up a bit. "Shit. I'm gonna- gonna cum soon." Kimball said as she squeezed around her lovers cock. Carolina wrapped one arm around her waist as her other supported her and Kimball. Her pace started to get rough. Kimball bit down on her shoulder as she came, Carolina still thrusting into her pussy. Her nails started digging into her back because of over-stimulation. Carolina thrust a few more time before she stopped and came inside Kimball. Kimball came again, their juices mixing together. They stayed their for a few minuets, Carolina's cum filling up her womb. "Thank god your not fertile or else we would have some explaining to do." Carolina couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "I don't think Tucker would like to know that he doesn't have the largest cock around." They shared a kiss. "On the bed on your back, now." Carolina pulled out and got onto the bed. Kimball snatched a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her to the bed. Her arms held above her head attached to the bed frame. Her legs to the same treatment, attached to the end of the bed post. Kimball got on top of her and started to stroke her. Carolina tried to stay silent, but then Kimball stopped. She crawled up her and lined up her back hole. She sunk down and bottomed out. Carolina cursed, her cock some how becoming harder. Kimball bounced up and down, enjoying the sensation of getting her hole filled. Before she knew it Carolina came. Her cum once again filling Vanessa's womb. Kimball continued to bounce when she heard a ding from her phone. She kept bouncing and looked at her message. She stopped. "Wash forgot his coat. I'm going to run it to him." Carolina groaned. "Don't worry, I have been meaning to try this out anyway." Kimball reached under the bed and pulled out a cock ring. She placed it on Carolina's dick and again reached under the bed. Carolina's throat went dry. She was holding a milker. She set it up and placed Carolina's cock inside. She then flipped a switch. The cock ring started to vibrate and the milker started to move. "Fuck!" Was all Carolina got out before Kimball placed a gag in her mouth. "I'll be back, don't worry." Carolina whined as Kimball got dressed and walked out the door. She moaned through the gag and bucked into the milker. She wanted to cum to bad. She felt hair grow against her forearms and her teeth sharpen. She watched as her cock Increased in size and a knot formed at the base. *This is new- ahhh shit!* She could do nothing until Kimball returned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank's Kim. I owe you one." Wash grabbed his coat from Kimball's hand. "No problem, see ya." Kimball smiled and wave bye to Wash. She started the car and began the drive home. She glanced at her clock. It's been half an hour. "Lets see how your doing, Lina." It took another half hour to get back to their house. She liked living in the woods, it gave her a peaceful mind set. She walked through the door and hung up her coat. As she locked the door, a faint growl came from upstairs. "That's...new.." Walking up the stairs she turned the corner to their room. The growling was louder. She opened the door and looked over to the bed. A were-formed Carolina was writhing on the sheets. "Well, not what I was expecting, but I can work with this." Carolina turned her head, her fangs glinted from the light. Her chest was heaving and claws were struggling. "Do you like my little surprise?" Carolina didn't speak, only gasp and moan. "I think you've had enough." She flipped a switch and both toys stopped. Carolina stopped struggling and tried to breath. Kimball pulled off both toys, having a little trouble with the ring because of the new knot. "I can't wait to try this out for myself." She stripped and crawled on top of Carolina. She lined up her vagina and started to slide down. "Shit! I don't think I will be able to take it all until I get used to it." She started to bounce on the top half of the larger organ. Carolina growling beneath her. Because she was in the clouds, Vanessa didn't notice how the cuffs holding Carolina down started to break. Kimball sped up. Carolina's eyes dilated and she broke the cuffs. Kimball gasped it shock when she was flipped over, their positions now flipped. One of Carolina's claws grabbed her hand and held them above her head. The other gripped Kimballs waist."Um. I'm not sure how I feel about this." Carolina, who was growling and panting above her, didn't hear. She pressed the tip back into Kimball's pussy. "A-ah! Easy!" Kimball shouted. Carolina began to thrust into her. Kimball quickly realized that Carolina was no longer in control. She felt he pussy start to stretch, Carolina going deeper with every thrust. The room filled with moans, pants, and more growling. Carolina pulled Kimball in closer, her pace becoming erotic. "Shit, i'm cumming!" Kimball screamed into Carolina's fluffy shoulder. Carolina continued to thrust through Kimballs own organism. Kimball felt the knot hit her. "Lina, I don't think it i'll f- ohhh~" Carolina gave on last thrust, her knot embedding it's self into Kimball. Kimball felt her pussy stretch even more as the knot expanded. She came again. Spurts of cum started to flow out Carolina's large cock. Carolina huffed and let her tongue hang out of her mouth. He thoughts started to clear, and she felt Kimball grab her shoulder. She looked down and saw Kimball on her back with Carolina's knot inside her. Her stomach was bulging due to the cum and cock filling her womb. "Did you..Did you just fucking knot me?" Carolina recoiled a bit and let out a moan when her knot tugged. Kimball gasped. "Don't pull out yet, wait till it deflates. Kimball embraced her and turned them both on their sides. Kimball was tucked underneath Carolina's chin as the two fell asleep, knotted together.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimball woke groggy. Her stomach felt like it was going to burst. She moved experimental, the knot kept the cum inside her but at least she could pull off now. Carolina was asleep beside her, her arm acting as Kimballs pillow. The snores that came from her mouth signaled that she was deep in slumber. Carefully, trying not to wake her, Kimball rolled her over on her back. She was still sitting on her cock. Slowly she lifted herself up, a soft moan escaping her lips as she felt the knot slide out. A waterfall of cum spilled from her pussy. She heard Carolina moan in her sleep, the cum landing on her lower region. Kimball pulled out the cock and got of the bed. She heard a whine as Carolina felt her pull away. "Don't worry, i'll be right back." She kissed Carolina's forehead and headed out of the room. It was still night and she needed to take a quick shower. As she turned on the water she looked out the door and listened. Carolina was snoring. Once she got in the shower she could no longer hear the noises, but the water pouring on her. 

Carolina jolted awake. Her ears picking up the sound of water splashing. She sat up, groaned, and looked down. Her stomach and dick were covered in cum. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood on shaking legs. "What the hell happened?" She felt like she was hungover. She slowly walked out the door to the bathroom. She could hear the shower already running. She grinned and opened the door silently. Kimball was facing the other wall, away from her. Walking silently behind her, she smiled wickedly. Kimball jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt a taller body lean over her. Looking up, Carolina had a smirk on her face. "You scared the shit out of me, jerk." She said as she reached up and grabbed Carolina's snort, red hair."Sorry, I heard the shower." Kimball nodded and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "Well, since your here." Carolina got the hint and grabbed the bottle. She poured some into her hand and started to wash Kimballs hair. As they finished up there shower, Carolina could feel herself get hard again. She looked down and cursed out loud. Kimball gave her a side glance and smiled. "How about a show hon." She said as she leaned against the wall. Carolina started to stroke herself. "Fuck..." She knew she wouldn't last long. She pumped her hand up and down, Kimball was enjoying the show. Carolina moaned as she came, cum squirting out of her cock. Kimball washed her off and turned off the shower. She then grabbed a towel and tossed it to Carolina. "Dry off so we can go back to bed." Carolina nodded and grabbed the towel from where it landed. As she was halfway through, Kimball already had a pair of pajama shorts on with a light blue tank top. She looked over at Carolina as she started putting on a pair of shorts. Her hair was still dripping wet. Kimball sighed and walked over. She snatched another towel and order Carolina to sit on the floor. Carolina did as she was told and sat crossed legged on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Kimball started to dry her hair. Carolina relaxed into her. By the time Kimball was done Carolina was halfway asleep. She was pulled off the floor and put on a shirt. Kimball grabbed her by the wrist and guided her back to the bedroom. Carolina flopped down on her back and Kimball crawled over her. She didn't care if she was made into a pillow. Kimball's head set against her chest and she soon drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Short Chapter

Carolina felt Kimball crawl off her chest. She cracked an eye open. "Ness?" Kimball sighed. "Go back to sleep babe, you need it." She started to change out of her nightclothes. Carolina turned her head to towards her. "But-" "No but's, you have an appointment with Grey in a few hours. Sleep." Carolina sighed, knowing she wouldn't win. She closed her eyes, and felt Kimball place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to work, love you." Carolina smiled and slept.

An alarm rang, waking Carolina with a jolt. She sucked in a breath as she sat up. She reached over and shut off the alarm. "2 o,clock! Shit I'm gonna be late!" She rolled off the bed and grabbed a fresh shirt. She stripped off her old and put it on. She changed her shorts and grabbed a pair of shoes. She grabbed the car keys and walked out the door. It took her just over twenty minuets to get to Dr. Grey's office. "Am I late?" She asked as she walked through the door. "No, but your hair looks like you just woke up." Carolina shrugged. "Because you did just wake up, okay. Sit." Carolina sat in the crossed from her on a medical table. "Shirt." Grey said as she put on some gloves. Carolina striped off her white shirt and set it down beside her.


End file.
